


Hearts Aren't So Easily Tamed

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: Reddit Prompts [79]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, F/M, Love Interest POV, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Based on a prompt from r/dragonage.Prompt 5: “I.. I find myself thinking of you, when I should not be.”This takes place between acts 2 and 3, some weeks after the battle with the Arishok. Brother Vael finds himself feeling conflicted about his feelings about the new Champion of Kirkwall and what his faith has to say about magic.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Sebastian Vael
Series: Reddit Prompts [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1153856
Kudos: 16





	Hearts Aren't So Easily Tamed

Sunlight pouring in from stained glass windows washed the wooden pews below in an array of reds, golds, blues, and orange. The scent of frankincense wafted in the air as the Sister made her way down the aisle waving her censer side to side as she crept toward the pulpit. Many of the city’s elite knelt, either to pay homage to their Maker and his Prophetess or at least be seen doing so by others in society. He spied the deep brown, nearly black, hair of one of the more notable members of Kirkwall’s upper crust. He watched from his place above it all as she rose with the rest of the congregation when bidden to do so by the Revered Mother. Essendra’s eyes matched the color and luster of the massive brass statue beside him.

“Brother” Vael easily followed the prayer that Mother Eudice led the congregation through, as well as the sermon. Sebastian would pride himself on his knowledge of the Chant of Light, but pride was a sin. He listened with half an ear to the old biddy’s rambling.

“Magic is to serve man and never to rule over him,” the Mother said in her warbling voice. She leveled a not-quite glare to one woman who sat passively listening: the newly titled “Champion of Kirkwall,” a _mage_ of all things.

Sebastian wanted to wince on Hawke’s behalf. If not for the apostate’s efforts, many of those now gathered in the chantry could have been faced with a choice: convert to the Qun… or die. _Really, Revered Mother, could you __have at least tried to be a little bit sensitive, or perhaps grateful__?_ _She shed her own blood to protect this very city! _He felt a brief flash of shame for having the audacity to think such thoughts against a member of the Maker’s clergy. A set of familiar feelings pushed against the shame that was trying to take root: indignation, pride, and the desire for something resembling justice. They’d been growing in the time he’d come to know Essendra Hawke.

_B__ut __i__s Hawke really an apostate? D__oes__ such a word really apply to someone like her? Someone who kn__o__w__s__ the value of hard work and labor__s __to protect people?_ Putting her into a Circle, especially one like the Gallows, would only deprive the people of a protector. He didn’t recall seeing Meredith or any of her templars having the stones to take on the Arishok in one-on-one combat.

His gaze landed on her again, the Champion unaware of being watched. She’d come to the chantry unarmed; her favored staff apparently left back home at the estate. Nor did she have any armor on, instead choosing to wear a modest but well-made dress of black and red material. Clearly, she was trying to show respect for the sanctuary and those who labored at their life’s calling there. The congregation rose to sing a hymn. While he easily remembered the words and sang along, his gaze was fixed upon her.

Not once during the entire service did she do so much as quirk a brow as the sermon grew increasingly twisted against magic. In what felt like a different life, he would’ve simply nodded along with the Revered Mother’s words. But now? Brother Vael felt the crone was being unfair, at the very least. _Did the old bat eve__r__ bother to get to know a mage herself, or __i__s she content to let centuries of dogma do her thinking for her? _Once again, he questioned his line of thinking. _Are these really the thoughts a proper Brother should be having? What of my vows? _

With the benediction given, service came to an end for the morning. Sebastian began picking his way down the steps, hoping to catch up with a familiar form clad in red and black. He had most of the day for himself until the evening services began. Essendra was near the great pair of doors leading to Hightown when he caught up.

“M’lady Hawke! It’s good to see you here.”

Essendra stopped mid-step and turned toward the source of the brogue, a hint of a smile playing upon her features as she caught sight of him. “Brother Vael. I did not see you during service.”

A small chuckle escaped him. “Not many people look up.” He offered her his arm. “May I walk you home, m’lady?”

She took the offered arm. An amused smile blossomed, accompanied by a twinkling in her eyes. “Of course. If you do not mind my asking, what brought this on?”

“You’ve only recently recovered from the wounds you got during the battle with that great qunari beast, for one. It would set my mind at ease to know you got home safely.” He pushed open one of the doors and led them out to the lengthy set of stairs that waited outside.

The late-morning sun was pouring over the white stone buildings that made up Kirkwall’s Hightown. Here and there, merchants were setting up their tents and kiosks for the day, having gotten the customary Sunday late start. Even if they didn’t always come to pay their respects at the Chantry, the people of Kirkwall enjoyed their weekly sleep in. They began ambling down the great stairs.

“I must apologize,” he said.

“For what?”

“The Revered Mother’s deplorable choice in a sermon and her behavior. It was most… unbecoming,” he answered.

Essendra gave a soft snort. “I’ve been more skillfully insulted by people far lower in status than her. One would think a biddy like her could’ve come up with something more classy. Or creative. Or at least back-handed. Besides, what do I care if one old hag hates my guts?”

They left the Chantry’s courtyard and breezed past a few sleepy traders hawking their wares. For a brief moment, he found himself wishing they were in Starkhaven so that he could show her a city far superior to the one they were walking in. Even the parts of the city where the poor made their abode were kinder than Kirkwall’s Darktown. Ah, Darktown. She’d been spending time there in Anders’ clinic, using her magic to help the former Grey Warden heal the poor and desperate who made their way to his door. Sebastian worried whenever he heard of her going to the under-city alone. Gangs were a very real threat, no matter if one had magic or not.

He took a deep breath after they rounded a corner, bringing them to the lane where the Amell estate stood. A few dozen more yards and they would be at its doors. “I... I find myself thinking of you, when I should not be. I… worry about you. The others, they don’t know you. They don’t see the good you do. To toss you into the same lot as maleficarum is...”

“Is what?” she asked with a cocked brow.

“Quite unfair,” he replied. “To see you locked away in a Circle or worse… it would be a great loss. Especially to myself.”

_Dear Maker, did I just say that out lou_d_? _He felt heat seep into his cheeks.

She came to a stop and shot him a smile that reached her eyes. A reddish-brown hand rose up and stroked his cheek. Before he knew what she was doing, she stood on tip-toes and pressed a kiss to his other cheek.

“It’s nice to know that someone pays attention and forms his own opinions rather than letting superstition and rumor do it for him. It’s refreshing,” she said with a purr in her voice. “Perhaps I’ll drop by the chantry for evening services tonight? Maybe whoever is giving the sermon will be more civil, or at least a little more crafty about how they throw shade at a member of the flock?”

“I’d like that,” he said with a smile. “Er, that is, you coming to service, not the Mother on duty being disrespectful.”

She chuckled and moved to unlock the gate that led to the Amell estate. Without thinking, he grabbed her free hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

“Until later, m’lady.”

He could’ve sworn that he saw her cheeks darken with a blush before she bade him farewell and entered the gate. He didn’t realize he was smiling until he re-entered the chantry’s courtyard a short while later. _Were I not a Brother I could… Oh. Oh my! _He shook himself before opening the door to the sanctuary and stepping inside. It did nothing to ease his jumbled thoughts. He made for the alter. _I need to pray. A lot. _


End file.
